


A Fiery Adventure *Discontinued* :(

by Justpeachy73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, I Don't Even Know, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything, Ugh, Why Did I Write This?, i hate this so much, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justpeachy73/pseuds/Justpeachy73
Summary: Yeah dumb stupid story"*****DISCONTINUED***** This is a prompt I got from Pinterest.  It goes as follows: The only hope the kingdom has rests with a beautiful witch, a very loud princess, a clumsy thief, and a fairy that likes to set things on fire. This is my first time ever writing!! i hope you like it :)Hey!! i discontinued this bc it was disgustingly written,  and had no actual plot. maybe i'll make one shots for these characters, but y know lol"old notes for it^^





	1. The princess, an Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah dumb stupid story
> 
> "*****DISCONTINUED***** This is a prompt I got from Pinterest. It goes as follows: The only hope the kingdom has rests with a beautiful witch, a very loud princess, a clumsy thief, and a fairy that likes to set things on fire. This is my first time ever writing!! i hope you like it :)
> 
> Hey!! i discontinued this bc it was disgustingly written, and had no actual plot. maybe i'll make one shots for these characters, but y know lol"
> 
> old notes for it^^

_A Fiery Adventure *Discontinued*_

"MOM!" 

"Yes, Daisy, what is it?"

"May I go out to Poppysville and help?!" The princess had repeated variants of this sentence through the years, always with the same answer.

"No. You may not." 

The princess groaned. "Mother!" she said, stomping her feet. "You never let me do anything!!" 

"Go to your room Daisy, you're being irrational," Queen Amaryllis turned away. The girl didn't know anything about the dangers of _her_ out there. The queen knew they would undoubtedly team up. _But I wont let that happen,_ the queen thought, turning the corridor that led to her room. _I wont._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The princess flopped down onto her bed. _I can't believe that didn't work! it was my best method too!_ The princess sighed. she knew she sounded like a spoiled brat, but come _on!_ Poppysville was being attacked! she didn't know by who, the queen never told her. But she did catch snippets of conversation, and all she knew was it had something to do with fire. So now she had a decision... Does she sneak out? 

**(Wait till 4th chapter to answer)**


	2. The Thief, an Introduction (Part 1)

_The Thief, an Introduction (Part 1)_

_Pssh.. Infiltrating Poppysville? What a joke. Elta really thinks I can't do this?_

Xion crept in through a window of somebody's, and immediately crashed down on a chair. _Are you kidding me right now? Honestly._ He thought. Weaving his way through the bedroom, he thought, _Is it getting hotter in here?_ while hopping over the bed and slipping on a slipper. His mission was simply to infiltrate the castle, retrieve the orb and get out. Not that hard. But there was one teensy problem.

_Someone was already there!_

**A/N: Yeah i know this was rlly short but how am i supposed to keep the atmosphere?? I'll make a part 2 to this! (edit: no i wont PFFFT)**


	3. The Fairy, an Introduction

_The Fairy, an Introduction_

**Bold:** A/N

_Italics:_ Thoughts, emphasis, occasionally other things

Normal: Normal

_____________________________________________________________________

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! This is so much FUN!" Shrieked Flare, blasting some poor shrubs into oblivion. Someone ran up to her with their hair on fire, yelling, "HEY! HEY! CAN YOU PUT THIS OUT?!?!" The fairy looked at him with disdain,

"Yeah yeah, whatever, my flone ( **flame phone XD** ) is ringing..!" The fairy said, waving a hand to put the fire out. She pressed the _ACCEPT CALL_ button. 

_"WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"_

The fairy giggled, childlike, "Nowhere....!" _Sheesh, control freak much??_ Flare basically hated her sister. She was okay sometimes, but she was just so nosy!

_"Seriously, Sparks, mom wants you."_ Flare jolted out of her fun. _Mom_? Mom never wanted _her._ it was honestly concerning. Her mom was a good mom, but most of the time she was... more yin than yang. Flare looked around at her mess and put it out.  
  


She flew away to take the call.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this. I think it was okay, but i'm still a beginner soooo, go easy on me? Hehe~~**

**New A/N: Oh my freaking gosh i can't i m cr yi ng why did i write like that?? (Check out my new book The New Kid at School (will be uploaded to ao3 soon)**


	4. The Witch, an Introduction

_The Witch, an Introduction_

Belle had her many crystal balls laid in front of her, quite genius-like, to be frank. Each one of her 57 milky pearl balls viewed from a different angle, so aligning them in a specific way allowed her to view actual events as if they were being played from youtube on a flat screen TV. The witch knew Flare would pick up the call, but just to make sure, she added a little magic to the mix.

If she was honest with herself, she already had a ship, but she kinda wanted to lay back and see where it would go. 

**Honestly, the witch is used to express you guys' thoughts, so if you really like a ship or something like that, I'll Change her viewpoint. So it's almost as if you are in the story! Here's my question: What do you think Princess Daisy should do?**

**New A/N gross gross gross wtf wtf im genuinely terrified sdsdnghsdkfjhgljsdhWHAT**


End file.
